bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Riaril
"If you need me I'll be drilling a hole in the back of Matoro's skull." --Riaril, before the autopsy of a dead Akiri. Biography Backstory Riaril grew up in Ga-Koro as a twin sister of Gabel's. The two didn't see eye to eye and eventually had a falling out, although the exact details of this event are unknown. Not long after, Riaril left Ga-Koro and began to assemble a team of likeminded healers, traveling to wartorn parts of the island as immediate relief to the wounded. At some point in the past, it is known Riaril and Team Kanohi Dragon traveled through Le-Koro with Ishi Polzin, a reporter for the Mata-Nui Daily at the time who had fallen in love with Nakumiir, a member of the team. 2012 Riaril was first seen in the 2012 Arc as head administrator and doctor for the Ta-Koro Hospital of the Guard, leading her group of healers and surgeons from Team Kanohi Dragon in a cushy job with plenty of benefits. After the destruction of the Ta-Koro Hospital, Riaril took a small paid vacation to Ga-Koro as a trip to gather medicinal herbs and supplies. She brought along her romantic interest Krayzikk under the guise of a bodyguard. Despite his best intentions, Riaril was killed in an act of seemingly random violence: someone kicked down her front door and the metal bolt flew across the room, through her left eye and out the side of her head. Days later, Riaril found herself alive for now explainable reason and inside a coffin. Digging herself out of her own grave, the ex-doctor fell into Naho Falls in a midnight stumble back to Ga-Koro, winding up in a grotto owned by the toa Kriigata. There, Riaril underwent horrible torture at the hands of her captor before finally escaping and making a new life for herself in paranoia of being discovered by the menace in her waking dreams. 2013 *Riaril became the head doctor and running personnal at the Nuju-Marion Research Hospital, appointed under the name Gabel due to her paranoia after returning from what seemed to be death. There, she began to reestablish a life for herself as a healer after the sudden trajedies during the later months of Makuta 's reign on the island. *Riaril played a game of chess with Rehkan while waiting to meet with Akiri Matoro in the Ko-Koro citadel. She was winning until a misplayed move left her open and Rehkan took the match. *The evening of Matoro's assassination Riaril received a letter announcing his death. Joining Ambages and Kaccio on their way to the koro proper, she watched as Ambages assumed the mantle of akiri and later sat in the meeting between the Vizier and Commander of the Sanctum Guard. After Matoro's assassination Riaril performed the autopsy on the akiri. *Riaril treated Greisk for his injuries and sent him to Ga-Koro to deliver an order for herbs from Akiri Hahli. *Riaril used Ishi as a delivery boy for the coroner's reports for Ambages and Captain Korzaa. *Taking a walk in Ko-Koro Riaril asked Ferron for news from the island. He declined, saying he was as in the dark as she. Appearance and Tools *Voice: soothing but crass, with a smoker's rasp. *A cigarette drooping, ash clinging for dear life from its stubby body, hangs from the mouth of her mask of healing. Standing 6'5", Riaril is an impressive sight in her white doctor's coat, the front buttoned up to her neck and slits made on the side up to her hips, exposing the holster of her silver colored sai. Her armor is a mata-blue with little dimples here and there from years of field service. Scratches cover her left thigh armor from a fall off a water fall. The most riveting part of her complextion is the mass of silver flesh covering where her left eye should be. A beautiful yellow orb glows in the right, taking up the mantle of its partner in sight. Her body is physically fit, toned with years of running to and fro while in team Kanohi Dragon. She always carries a lighter when outside of ta-koro and a package of po-koro cigarettes, enjoying the dry aroma that comes from the region's crop. *Sai: Riaril carries a silver colored sai in a holster on her right hip. This simple weapon has seen few minutes of active service, though Riaril keeps herself accustomed to using it for defense in the event a situation ever did occur. *A medical fold-out bag of doctor's tools including, but not limited to, a stethoscope, small hammer, several types of cutting utensils, etc. These are all stored in a black travel bag with buttons on the side reading "number 1 Doc," and "Make way for the dragon!" Abilities and Traits *Dry humor with a wisp of cigarette smoke, passive remarks which sting like hot oil, crude language referring to your injuries, this is Riaril. A witty conversationalist, Riaril does not suffer fools gladly, often bashing, thrashing, or mashing her objects of disdain with a sailor's tongue. She feels no remorse for her actions. "If they weren't given brains then karz, like I'm supposed to fix that?" *Due to her medical oaths and strict observance of the toa code, Riaril is solely a defensive combatant. She never attacks, but rather uses pins, her sai, and evasion to keep a foe at bay until the brute squad can relieve her. A common technique is to block a weapon with her sai, then slide inwards and throw the opponent over herself while applying a quick wrist lock to hold them on the ground. *Her medical training and intensive knowledge of anatomy allow her to quickly pin point and treat critical trauma with her mask of healing, while poisons and other chronic maladies can be removed using her elemental powers of water, the healing element. Riaril specializes in traumatic injuries such as wounds inflicted through battle, but she has a general grasp of psychology and the way the brain infleunces the symptoms of the body as well. Realizing she is not perfect, Riaril's true power is the ability to accept new information and assimilate it with what she already knows about healing and medicine. *As a non-combatant, Riaril is trained but unprepared for the violence of war. Instead, she uses pins and deflections to get out of harm's way, being quick on her feet to escape a pursuer. Riaril's greatest weakness is her instability with her kanohi sana. Although often she uses her mask of healing to achieve incredible effects, other times it backfires and begins to destroy her own system. How long until she suffers too much only time will show. *Many times Riaril is asked about her patients, and she always responds with "that's secure information." A firm believer in personal privacy, Riaril seeks to make her patients feel safe, even when infected rahi or mad toa are attempting to assault them during treatment. She also believes alcohol is hideous and takes great lengths to remove it from her company, unless its the only antiseptic or numbing drug around. Character Relationships Friends and Allies: *Gabel : Riaril's twin sister, Gabel inherited the hot-headed sentiments of their father, becoming a vicious sea-dog. She and Riaril never see eye-to-eye, and try to never be in the same room. However, both still use the beach house of their family. Riaril believes Gabel to have perished long ago, prompting her adoption of her sister's name as an alias without realizing the atrocities behind it. *Nakumiir : A member of Team Kanohi Dragon, Riaril and Nakumiir were close friends until Riaril became a toa. After the transformation Nakumiir alsways carried a seed of jealousy towards her "hero". *Takimoc : A member of Team Kanohi Dragon, Takimoc was once a romantic interest of Riaril's. She soon grew tired of his antics, but was forever haunted by his crude humor and reminders of what they once were in a joyious comedic way. He was the romantic comedian of the medical group. *Faerulo : A member of Team Kanohi Dragon, Faerulo was on kind terms with the Doctor, though simply as coworkers. *Moriika : A member of Team Kanohi Dragon, Moriika was a friendly coworker to Riaril. *Tarex : The "go-for" of the Hospital, Tarex became indebted to a week of low wage work after trashing Riaril's office in an inpromptu decision to stop her from killing Tairel. *Tairel : A hired on doctor and toa of Fire, Tairel once attempted to have a romantic relationship with Riaril, though she turned him down in favor of a larger hunk. *Krayzikk : Her rock. Her champion. Krayzikk stands as Riaril's only softness, revealing the woman behind the demon mask. *Kaccio: The headmaster of the NM-Academy, sister building to the NMRH. *Ambages: the man responsible for her having her new job. Patients: *Hau: A patient whom Riaril furtively checked out and publicly coined 'Toa of Abs' for his appearance. They share a bond due to his defense of her hospital. *Kriigata: A young amnesiac toa Riaril had to treat for electrical wounds. Riaril also got the funds to replace the young toa's armor with a new, well-formed set. *Dorian : A patient who was admitted for severe wounding to his thigh, Riaril treated him and was promptly asked out to dinner. She declined. *Skyra : A patient who was admitted for injuries to the ribs and head. At one point Riaril had to potato-sack carry him back into his hospital bed to stop Skyra from trying to socialize with the other patients. *Tillian : The Po-koro guardsman is an amiable acquaintance. Riaril saved the life of his future wife, Emotia. *Emotia : After her body was pierced straight through by a drill of ice from the Lord of Winter, Riaril used her mask of healing to reconstruct the internal organics and protodermis spine. *Jikal : a patient who suffered broken ribs and a cut to the arm. Was healed by Tairel, but admitted by Riaril. Enemies: *Makuta and his worshippers. *Hiemalis: The Lord of Winter is responsible for the destruction of the Ta-koro Hospital of The Guard, and is loathed by Riaril with a passion. *Kriigata: After being tortured in the grotto Riaril became delusional, occasionally seeing the young girl who had hurt her in her daily activity. Quotes *"What are you doing out of bed my treasures?!" ~Riaril, addressing a group of patients who had left their hospital rooms and were mingling in the halls despite their injuries. *"If you need me I'll be drilling a hole in the back of Matoro's skull." ~Riaril, to the leaders of Ko-Koro after Matoro's assination. Trivia *Riaril was originally a jointly played character, but slowly fell into the sole hands of Kughii. He says of the process; "It was a lot of fun loading the game page and not knowing what your character had done. Everything was free form. Every now and then I'd be in a post race with Mangz in order to get MY ideas in first. It was hilarious, really. Especially when I had first been completely against any form of romance. Suddenly I come back and *bang* Riaril's drunk in a titan's arms. I thought, well, okay. Let's run with it." *Riaril is perhaps one of the more well known characters in the RPG world, having healed or been involved in the process of healing, almost any injured character in Ta-koro. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Ga-Toa Category:Team Kanohi Dragon Category:Lawful Good